


You're the song I play in my heart

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, i still don't know how to tag so i may update it, pianist!robbe, this entire thing is basically all just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: Sander wanders into a book shop one day and sees the most beautiful boy playing the pianoNeither one of them are prepared for how quickly they fall for each other
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 48
Kudos: 50





	1. Sander

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This fandom has been almost completely deprived of pianist!robbe, so of course I had to write it 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt Fran, it was really helpful when writing :) 
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was a late afternoon on a Sunday and quite an ordinary one at that. I was wandering the streets in town, peering into the shop windows. I rarely ever ventured into them, not wanting to spend all of my money in one go… my impulse control was not so good when I entered shops and saw items I liked. As many people would probably agree.

So, I wasn’t sure what made me wander into the bookshop. Possibly just pure curiosity. The setup intrigued me, the vintage layout capturing my attention.

The outside had the most elegant windows outlined in a deep green colour, showcasing the array of books on offer, with golden lettering on the sign. But as much as I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was just something else.

There were stacks upon stacks of books, haphazardly placed on tables. The shelves were full to the brim, stretching all the way to the ceiling, it did make me wonder how you were supposed to get up there… but maybe the fun was in the challenge. I was in awe from the moment I stepped in, marvelling in the wondrous sights and casting my gaze upon the many books that were on offer.

There was nobody else in there, not even any staff as far as I could see. I was left on my own devices to peruse their wide selections.

I was astonished at the wide array that they had. They had so many books that I had never even heard of, ranging from informative non fiction to thick fantasy novels. The covers were also something else that blew my mind. So many of them had plain vintage covers, plainly stating their names, but others had detailed artworks in intricate patterns. The sheer effort put into them apparent.

Being an artist myself, it was so cool to see the different styles all bunched together on the shelves, getting to see the differences in their work. All so unique but great in their own way.

Then, as I continued further into the shop, I started to hear the faint sound of an instrument being played. At first I thought it was on a radio or a vinyl. It sounded too perfect to be played live. Yet as I listened to the notes of the piano, I realised that there was in fact one located right at the back, hidden where most people wouldn’t even think to check.

  
It was behind a door, in a room that I assumed was used as either a break room or a stock room. It was slightly ajar and through the small gap I could see the end of the brown oak instrument, as well as one of the shoulders of the pianist.

My curiousness got the better of me as I advanced closer, wanting to see who was creating such lovely music. I reached out and grasped the door handle, opening it slowly so as not to startle the person inside.

There was no way I would ever have been prepared for the sight when I walked in, seeing the most adorable boy sitting there at the piano. His body was swaying slightly to and fro as he was so absorbed in the music, his curly hair bouncing slightly as he moved. His hands were moving so fast over the keys that they were almost a blur, his fingers so agile as they stretched out to complete the chords.

“Wow” I sighed in astonishment as he finished the song, lifting his hands up slowly and basking in the sounds of the last notes fading away.

He immediately swivelled round, alerted by the sound of my voice

At first he didn’t say much, only looking at me with his brown eyes widened and a pink glowing on his cheeks. I wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment, but if it was there was no reason for him to feel that way. The way he played was fantastic, something that people would queue for miles to listen to, I’m sure.

“Sorry if I scared you” I said apologetically “That really wasn’t my intention”

The boy shook his head, smiling kindly “No, no… it’s fine. It’s just that customers don’t normally come back here, that’s all”

“Oh, am I not supposed to be?”

“It’s ok” he said softly, his thumbs twiddling in his lap nervously. I thought it was so incredibly cute but I didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable than he already seemed, so I stepped out of the room again

He followed me through, going to stand behind a counter than I assumed to be a desk. It was in wide disarray, pages scattered everywhere and a few books open at various stages.

“So… was there anything I could help you with?” the boy asked

“Um, no not really. I was just browsing” I told him, peering around the shop

I sneaked a glance back at him, unable to keep my eyes off him for too long. He was truly beautiful. Thick brown curls that fell into his eyes, they looked like golden pools of honey in the light of the shop. And his hands. It may have been a weird thing to get caught up on but they were one of the things that captured my attention the most. His fingers were long and thin, the perfect representation of a pianist’s fingers if I had ever seen them.

When he looked up and saw me looking at him a dark blush came over his cheeks. It was all I could do not to rush over there and hold him, cup his face in my hands. I restrained myself though, it probably would have been a little weird considering I had literally only just met him and didn’t know his name.

Still, I felt so drawn to him. It was hard to explain but he was making my heart do flips in my chest just by standing there. I thanked myself profusely in my head for coming into the shop, for being able to meet him.

“There might be something you can help me with, actually” I said, trying to make some sort of conversation instead of just standing there awkwardly like a creep “Do you have any books on art history? I have to do an assignment for a class, so I’m looking for some information on it”

He immediately started walking across the shop

“Yeah, we actually have quite a lot on that” he informed me, reaching up to a shelf and grabbing handfuls of books

I struggled to understand how he could possibly know exactly where they were. The whole shop seemed like a mess. Not that that was a bad thing, but it seemed pretty unorganised in a quirky way. Despite that, he had known the precise location without missing a beat. That boy was a complete marvel, and I wanted so badly to find out more about him.

“Great, thank you!” I replied happily, selecting a few to buy. Of course, I could have gone on the internet and downloaded all of the information I needed… but I had to come up with some kind of excuse to prolong my stay there and my assignment was the first thing that came into my head.

We went to the till so that I could purchase my items. I was making fun of myself a little, knowing that I always ended up spending money even when I promised that I wouldn’t.

He put the books in a bag for me before passing them over, our hands briefly brushing as I grabbed it. I could feel a prickling sensation pass through my hand the instant his skin made contact with mine. He drew his hand back quickly, seemingly flustered but all I wanted to do was grab onto it again, interlock our fingers and run my thumb gently over his.

I understood how irrational I was being, but I couldn’t explain the inexplicable desire I had to be close to that boy.

“I really liked your piano playing, by the way” I told him, smiling

He looked up at me, eyes hooded “Oh… really?”

“Yeah! You’re really talented”

The boy brought a hand up to his nose, rubbing it nervously “Well, thanks. That’s nice of you to say…” he drifted off, I assumed it was to ask for my name

“Sander… I’m Sander”

He nodded “Then thanks, Sander… I’m Robbe but you probably knew that anyway”

I wanted to slap myself in the face when he gestured down to his name tag, his name blatantly lying there on his chest. I had been staring at him the entire time but I had failed to notice possibly one of the most obvious things about him. Could I get more idiotic? Probably not.

The name suited him though. _Robbe._

  
If I was a small school child I would probably doodle it all over my books, covering it with hearts and stars, doing all I could to convince myself that we were in love and going to in fact get married one day.

It’s a good job I had definitely grown out of that phase…

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his unruly hair, doing nothing to tame the locks currently tangled in his fingers. It was probably just making them stick up even more. What I would have given to be the one touching the soft curls.

“I’d better get back to work then” Robbe said quietly, picking up a stack of books from the desk and beginning to walk away. God knows where he was going to find the room to put them “It was nice to meet you, Sander”

“Right… yeah, I should get going too” I stuttered, shaking myself out of my daydreams

I allowed myself one last look before I left the shop, gazing at Robbe as he began his job of stacking. His arms stretching high and toes going on point to reach some of the higher shelves.

Yeah… I would definitely be coming back.


	2. Robbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't even been a full week yet here we are 
> 
> I have written the entirety of this fic (unless I go back and edit haha) so it should be uploaded weekly :) 
> 
> Am I using this as emotional compensation for Hair'be? Quite possibly 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had been a long day. Not because the shop was busy, that’s the problem. The less people there were filling up the place, the less work I had to do.

That wasn’t necessarily a problem. It meant that I had time to read the books I had been meaning to finish or practice on the piano. It just got a little boring having to do that for hours on end, with barely any company.

The shifts were normally split up between me and Zoë but she had phoned in sick, so I was stuck having to cover her shift as well as working my own.

Earlier, when I had been running through Primavera, recapping the left hand melody and making sure I had it all in the correct rhythm, I thought back to few days prior. The most gorgeous man to ever walk this earth had come into the shop without me realising. I had been so wrapped up in the music that his presence hadn’t even registered until I finished the song.

My brain short circuited when I saw him. Sander, he said his name was. And if that wasn’t the most beautiful name I had ever heard before. So, I was my normal shy self, not really making an attempt to talk until he prompted the conversation, even though all I wanted to do was chat his ear off about all of his interests, to find out more about him.

That pretty much summed me up, though. The quiet kid. The weird kid that didn’t speak. He probably thought that about me too, making sure he never came back to the place with the silent creep who kept looking at him.

_God_ I hoped he hadn’t caught me staring. I kept trying to make it as inconspicuous as possible, but I kept accidentally catching his eye. He was probably frightened for his safety being there with me alone.

I was going to try and pluck up the courage to ask for his number but I chickened out at the last minute, instead walking away to stack books that probably didn’t even need to be put there. So, now he was most likely gone forever. I would never see him again. He was just a beautiful stranger. A what if. A dream.

I was sat cross legged on the ground, my head buried in a book. It was random one that I had picked up off the shelves but it was quite fascinating. Something about parallel universes. I didn’t even remember having that in stock, so it must have been there for a while collecting dust behind the more popular sellers.

Once again, I was taken by surprise when a pair of Doc Martens came into view in the corner of my eye. I jolted up, almost crashing my head on the table next to me in my haste.

The blonde boy was stood there, a smirk on his face as he watched me fumbling about

“Not playing the piano today, then?” he asked

“Um, no… not right now anyway”

We stood there in a slightly awkward silence, neither one of us daring to be the first one to speak.

I desperately wanted to take that leap, to greet him as confidently as I wanted to in my head. To tell jokes that make him laugh and flirt so that he is the one blushing instead of constantly feeling my face heat up when he is close to me. That would never happen though. I would just have to settle for being a polite member of staff.

“Was there something you needed?” I asked “A problem with your previous purchase?”

Sander shook his head “No, not at all. The books are great, they’ve really helped me with my work”

Part of me wondered what the work was. He had wanted things to do with art… he did seem like a pretty artistic guy. The black clothes and the contrasting hair did give that vibe anyway. But I never really thought of art being involved in literature at all. It seemed to just be physical… I would have asked him about it, but I didn’t want it to seem like I was prying in his life.

“Great… that’s great” I replied, shuffling my feet

“So, what was that you were reading?” He asked “You seemed pretty engrossed in it”

“Oh, just a book I found in all the chaos” I told him, turning it in my hands “It’s about the theory of parallel universes”

He let out a low whistle “Damn Robbe, you must be a total brain box if you can read things like that. Is that the type of thing you’re interested in then?”

I tried to keep my cool after the compliment, willing myself not to let him see how affected I was by it

“Yeah, I study Biology at University… so you could say I’m a bit of a science nerd. Or just a nerd in general, it doesn’t matter how you… never mind”

I cursed myself out inside my head. Why did I have to be like that? Could I not just have a normal conversation with someone without rambling and saying something completely useless? That had yet to happen.

To my surprise, he laughed “Well, you work in a book shop. I kind of already assumed that you were a bit of a nerd. Not that it’s a bad thing, I watched the entire series of The Flash… so I probably qualify for a nerd status, right?”

I snorted before I could think better of it, clamping my hand over my mouth in shock as soon as the awful sound had escaped out of me.

Dear lord. He probably thought I was some kind of mutant pig with the noise that I just made. In my head I wanted to be attractive and flirty, but what did I do instead? Become a farmyard animal.

To my surprise, Sander was looking at me a faintly fond look, his eyes lit up. That could have just been the overhead lighting, though.

“You’re so cute” he said, so quietly that I thought it was just my imagination

I removed my hand from my mouth and began talking again, hoping to bypass the awkwardness I was feeling

“Was there something in particular you came here for today? Anything that I can help with?”

“Yes, actually” Sander said, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Not that I knew what his normal traits were, this was only our second time actually meeting. Although it felt like I had known him a lot longer from how much he appeared in my dreams “I didn’t come here for a book, but it is something that you can help me with”

“Ok…”

“Um… I was just wondering if I could get your number?” he asked, mumbling slightly “Maybe we could hang out sometime”

I could feel the exact moment my brain exploded. The fact that this guy, who was more than the average level of attractiveness, had seen me and actually _spoken_ to me, yet still thought it was worth it to want to hang out with me. Guess it’s true what people say, there’s a first time for everything.

“I… I… um” I stuttered, physically unable to form a coherent sentence

Sander must have taken that as a sign that I wasn’t into it because he took a small step back

“If you don’t want to that’s totally fine, I just thought you were really cute but it’s ok if-”

“No!” I cried, cutting him off “No, I do want to”

His entire face lit up “You do?”

I nodded, smiling at him, biting my bottom lip to stop it from growing any larger. Otherwise I was pretty sure it would actually split my face in half.

Never before had a guy like Sander given me the time of day. They never even gave me a first glance, let alone a second. I had begun to think it was me. That I was just such too odd, or too introverted that I had managed to completely separate myself from society and would be alone forever. I was preparing myself to give sad cat ladies a run for their money.

But this gorgeous boy in front of me looked like an excited puppy when I retrieved my phone and held it out to him, allowing him to punch his number into it.

“This has literally never happened” I admitted to him shyly

“I find that incredibly hard to believe” He said sincerely “you captured my attention without saying a word. Every other person that’s ever been around you must have blinkers on to not be completely enraptured by you”

I was lost for words, my mouth gaping open, probably giving me the look of a goldfish.

It did make me wonder what he found so fascinating about me because I certainly couldn’t think of anything. Not that I looked like a mutant or anything ghastly. I was just a bit unkempt and not what you would call conventionally attractive.

“I’ll talk to you later then?” Sander said, smiling at me “I have to get going, my art assignment won’t do itself, so”

I nodded enthusiastically “Yes, of course!” then blushed, thinking that I was maybe being too eager

“I’m looking forward to it” he told me, winking quickly before making his exit.

It was all I could do not to collapse onto the floor from the shock of what happened. An incredibly hot guy, the one who had been in my thoughts since his first appearance no less, had asked me out. _He_ had asked _me_ out.

Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 🥰


	3. Sander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on uploading this in a couple of days, but I couldn't keep staring at this chapter anymore, so here we are 
> 
> I'm kind of nervous because I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter... it just didn't come out the way I wanted, so sorry about that if it doesn't really meet expectations haha 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Robbe and I had been texting non stop since I left the shop that day. My phone constantly pinging with messages from him. He had seemed so shy in person, but his personality over the phone was so loud and outgoing… or that’s how it came across, anyway.

I understood though. It could be hard to be confident when you were face to face with someone. Sometimes it was easier to converse through the screen.

And it wasn’t just conversations we were having. It was so much more than that. We kept sending each other funny memes that we saw online, or music recommendations that we thought the other may like. The latter was a bit of trial and error to actually figure out one another’s taste, but it was a fun game trying to find it out. And seeing Robbe’s complete outrage when I had admitted to not liking certain genres had been great, too. Just to witness how passionate he was.

My friends at college were constantly teasing me for being on high alert to check on my phone at any moment. But I just laughed it off, I didn’t care if they saw how utterly shameless I was. If Robbe was texting me, that was the only thing that mattered. Plus, they were just mad that they didn’t have anyone in their own lives that made their hearts flutter.

I was practically buzzing as I made my way to town, the place that would be the setting for our first date… or, first _hangout._ Neither of us had specified if it was a date but based on the fact we were both blushing when we saw each other in the shop, I would say it is pretty likely.

The whole thing was still really nerve-wracking. I wanted it to go well, so badly. Robbe seemed like such a lovely person, a warm presence. And I wanted to keep him in my life for as long as I could. So, I was determined that things wouldn’t go terribly and end up exploding in a spectacular fashion.

As I was nearing town, my phone buzzed in my pocket

Robbe: _I’m here, let me know when you arrive?_

Me: _I’m right around the corner so won’t be too long_

Robbe: _Cool_

Me: _Cool x_

I opened the door to the cinema, glad to be escaping from the slightly chilly air outside. It wasn’t exactly cold but the evening air made for a slightly bitter forecast.

As soon as I stepped foot in there, my eyes were immediately drawn to the most enrapturing person there. Robbe was stood slightly awkwardly in the middle, swaying on his feet and looking around like he had never seen something so peculiar as as a movie theatre before.

  
He was fiddling with the hem of his green jumper, picking at the thread and showcasing the nerves that he was feeling loud and clear. Of course, I didn’t want him to feel anxious about anything, but it was nice to know that I wasn’t the only one that felt that way.

I headed over to him, holding myself back from running at full sprint. That would probably freak him out a little.

“Hey” I said, softly

He looked around and spotted me, not that I was hard to miss with my bright hair

“Hi there” He replied, barely more than a whisper

I grinned “Fancy seeing you here, you coming to watch a movie?”

Robbe shrugged, a small smile tugging on his lips “No, I just thought I’d loiter here… nothing better than watching movie trailers on loop for hours”

“I’ll have to take your word for it” I chuckled “But since we’re both here, how about you come with me to watch a film? I have a feeling there is going to be an empty seat next to mine…”

He smiled. Such a sweet smile, one that all the candy stocked behind the counter would be envious of.

“Ok” he said shyly “if you want some company, how could I say no?”

We made our way through, going to take our seats.

Going to see a movie was probably the most cliché thing that I could have chosen but I wanted to make sure that he was relaxed and at ease instead of making him talk to me non stop for ages. Not that I would have minded having a long conversation with him, he just seemed incredibly shy.

Seeing the movie together would also give us a common interest, in the rare case that we may not have shared any. It would give us something to talk about once the lights had come up and we were back out in the real world instead of experiencing the magic of the cinema.

As the lights went down and the movie started, I could honestly say that I was paying little to no attention to what was going on on the big screen.

All I could think about was the boy next to me, how I could see his face lit up by the light of the reflections but also just how caught up he was by what was playing out. His eyes were darting every which way, intent on capturing every second he could. He seemed like one those people that wouldn’t blink in order to see those few snapshots.

What my brain was thinking for most of that hour and a half was if I moved my arm a fraction to the right, it would touch Robbe’s. It honestly took all I had not to bump our limbs together. I would have done it but I didn’t want to interrupt his cinematic experience, so instead I stayed put.

In my opinion, watching his reactions to what was happening on the screen was one hundred times more interesting to what was going on. I knew that going to see the movie was so we would have something to talk about together… but I didn’t regret my decision to disregard it whatsoever. How could I when I could analyse the slight shifts in his face? The twitching of his mouth into a smile or a frown when things were happening. Or the way his eyes widened almost imperceptibly when the plot thickened, unravelling the mystery.

“That was amazing!” Robbe sighed happily once the credits started rolling and the seating area was filled with light again “Did you like it?”

“Yeah… yeah it was great” I said, smiling at him “Although, I think the most talented and brightest shining star in that cinema was this brunette guy sat next to me”

He ducked his head as we began to walk out, trying and failing to hide his blush. I loved making him do that, he just looked so incredibly cute.

“It’s true” I insisted as he scoffed “That movie was fine but I could only watch it a couple times. Your piano playing on the other hand? I could listen to that all day every day and never get tired of it”

Robbe looked up at me shyly, peering at me through his lashes “You’re sweet”

I chuckled “But never as sweet as you! Although, speaking of sweet – I’m starving. Want to go grab some food?”

“Sure” he replied happily “I know this place… it’s kind of greasy but the food is…” he dramatically kissed the air, waving his arms around

He looked so carefree in that moment. Not worried about being judged or ridiculed – not that I would even _dream_ of doing those thing to him. But he seemed to be opening up a little more and showing me his personality, the one that his shyness maybe tried to hide.

“Lead the way!”

***

Robbe took us to this fast food place about five minutes away and he was completely right. The food we received was to die for. Sure, some people enjoy fine dining. Me? Give me chips and I’m satisfied.

I took some great pictures of him eating his food in a very attractive way, although he disagreed with me. But he just can’t see the beauty that I see. Sure, I am an artist and see a lot of beauty in most things, but Robbe is different. He radiates gorgeousness wherever he goes, without even realising. It is as if he really doesn’t know how many heads he turns when he is walking down the street.

Not being able to tear my eyes away from Robbe became another problem when we were eating. I ended up smearing ketchup all over my face on multiple occasions because I missed my mouth. All of it much to his amusement. He burst out laughing every time, his whole face lighting up. It showed the crinkles around his eyes and the laugh lines around his mouth. So I came to the conclusion that I would pour buckets of ketchup all over myself if it meant I could see him smile like that again.

Once we had both finished our food, we walked along the road. Just talking, sharing stories and learning a bit more about each other before the night had to come to an end.

“So, have you played piano for long then?” I asked, curious. The way he was so skilled, I assumed that he must have been playing for quite a while

“Since I was about six” he told me, a genuinely joyful expression on his face. I could see the way his eyes were sparkling when he told me about it “My teacher at school recognised that I had an ear for music, so my parents asked if I wanted to learn how to play the piano. Obviously I said yes… and it kind of took off from there. The lessons had to stop when I got to Uni because there wasn’t enough time in my schedule, so taking the job at the shop was ideal for me because I get to play all I want to”

“Wow, that’s so cool that you found that out from such a young age!”

“Yeah, I have a lot to thank that teacher for… she helped me discover one of my greatest passions. Science is a big one, but music just helps me relax in all of those stressful times, you know?”

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. During school, I struggled a lot to focus on the main core subjects. The terminology and all of the detailed writing was just so hard and it made my brain get all muddled. But art waved the fog away, getting rid of all the anxiety and frustration.   
  


“I do. Art is the same for me, it’s a life saver honestly”

“So, did those books help with your project?” he asked me kindly

I was a little surprised that he had remembered

“Yeah they did! I submitted the assignment a few days ago but I bet it has a really good grade… and it’s all thanks to you”

Robbe scoffed “Me? I didn’t even do anything”

“If you hadn’t helped me out and given me the books, then maybe I wouldn’t have finished the assignment”

He giggled loudly, the sound echoing around the empty street. I wished I had recorded it somehow so that I would always be able to listen to that sound. It was the kind of thing that would be able to make someone feel better on a bad day. One second of it and people would be dancing around, laughing because the sound was so infectious.

We eventually got to Robbe’s door. I had insisted on walking him home, as a gentleman does. There was no way I would let him walk home in the dark. He had made the point that I would be making my way home in the same conditions, but I had given the excellent quip of me being older and more street wise. It wasn’t true, of course, but he didn’t argue. Maybe he sensed my stubbornness.

“Well… this is me” he said softly

“...Ok”

The two of us stood there, not saying a word. I could tell that neither of us wanted to say goodnight and have the evening end. But we had to eventually, the night air was getting a bit too chilly.

“This has been really fun” I told him, grinning “It would be great if we could see each other again soon?”

Robbe smiled back at me “That would be great”

“Great”

“Great” he repeated again softly, making us both laugh a little under our breaths

I stepped forwards, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a brief hug. He reciprocated immediately, his arms coming around my waist. It was hesitant, but I could still somehow sense the strength he wanted to put into his grip.

It may have been creepy to think, but he smelt exactly how I thought he would. Vanilla, the strong yet not overpowering scent of it coming from his hair. Probably from a shampoo he used. I would have gladly stayed there for a long while, holding the smaller boy in my arms. Forever, if he would have let me. But I knew we had to separate.

We stepped away from each other, detaching our limbs and sharing smiles

“Bye then” he whispered

“Bye, Robbe” I replied, starting to walk away “I’ll see you soon”

And I was very sure of that. I was positive that I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it 🥰


	4. Robbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, hope you are all doing well! 
> 
> This chapter is kind of a filler but it was a cute idea that i wanted to add so... here we are 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sander and I had been hanging out for almost a month and I can honestly say that those were some of the best weeks of my life.

Most of the time it was him visiting me at the shop when I was on a shift, but we made sure to hang out at other places and go out together. It was so much fun being with him. As soon as I left his side, I was just waiting until I could be with him again.

And when we weren’t together, we had continued to text. Every morning and evening we would message each other, wishing the other well. It was so cute. Whenever I got a message from him, no matter what it contained, I would drop everything to look at it. Mostly figuratively, but on the odd occasion literally. A few times by belongings have been flung onto the floor in favour of reading a text from Sander.

Some may have called it an obsession but I knew that wasn’t what it was… at least not an unhealthy one. Sander was just such a wonderful person. The more I got to know about him, the more I loved. My stomach was just doing constant somersaults when he was around, yet I felt so relaxed in his company. It was such an odd combination of feelings. Something that I had never experienced before, yet I never wanted it to go away… not for anything.

I was laid in bed one night, struggling to fall asleep. So, I went on my phone, scrolling through the endless posts on Instagram, hoping that eventually I would drift off. Even though I knew that would be the last thing that would help – with the blue light and all.

Then, out of the blue, my phone flashed up with the notification that Sander was trying to face-time me. I rolled onto my side and accepted the call, hiding my face a little in my pillow.

“Hi, beautiful” he greeted me softly, probably because he didn’t want to wake his family

I blushed, but hoped he wouldn’t see

“Hi… what are you doing awake?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. I saw that you were active on Instagram”

I shrugged, which was a little difficult given my position but I think he could tell what I was trying to do

“Just can’t sleep” I mumbled “My brain won’t turn off”

“Did you try putting on some soft music?”

Nodding, I replied “It didn’t help”

It did make me feel warm inside when he remembered things I had told him. One time I had mentioned that certain types of music, especially songs that were played on the piano, were really relaxing and helped soothe me sometimes. It was cool that he cared enough to actively listen and recall those things to try and help me.

What made me even more happy was that he called me in the first place to see if I was ok. He must have known that I normally went to sleep quite early because of Uni and that something might have been wrong. I really appreciated him.

“I have something that might help” he told me

“What is it?”

“Well… a certain someone recommended me a book about parallel universes. I could read it to you until you fall asleep if you want?”

I smiled sleepily “If you don’t mind, we could try it”

“Of course I don’t mind” he said earnestly “I wouldn’t have offered otherwise”

He told me to wait a second while he went to retrieve the book, racing across his room to grab it.

I was so incredibly grateful to him. Never in a million years would I have imagined this would have happened when I first saw this bleach blonde boy walking around the shop. At the most I thought that maybe we would have a chill customer relationship. Where he came in and I recommended him books, but that was all.

But this… the reality… that was so much better than anything my imagination could have come up with.

Sander settled back down on his bed, getting into a comfortable position, and opened up the book.

“You ready?” he asked, waiting until I snuggled under my covers and nodded before beginning to read aloud

“The more we delve into quantum mechanics the stranger the world becomes; appreciating this strangeness of the world, whilst still operating in that which you now consider reality, will be the foundation for shifting the current trajectory of your life from ordinary to extraordinary.”

I let the sound of his voice wash over me, the deep and almost gravelly sound that he makes when he speaks. And I could feel myself slowly becoming more and more relaxed. Tension dissipating from my body that I hadn’t even realised was there.

What I was left with was a feeling of comfort as I sunk into my mattress, my brain finally slowing down.

“It is the Tao of mixing this cosmic weirdness with the practical and physical, which will allow you to move, moment by moment, through parallel worlds to achieve your dreams.”  
  


After a while I could not really distinguish the sounds that Sander was making, even though I was aware that he was still talking. The faint mumbling was still audible to me for some reason. I knew that it was just because I was too tired to close my eyes and the tiredness was catching up to me. But I liked to believe that I was in the transitioning stage between being awake and being asleep. As weird as that may sound to some people.

I eventually found myself slipping, completely falling head first into the realms of sleep. No cares for anything else, just opening my arms wide and welcoming the cousin of death into an embrace.

All I dreamt about that night was the dashing blonde boy who crashed into my life. It was all about him. He was the only thing that my brain could magic up in the long hours that I was sleeping. The only person that I could think about, even in a dream state.

But I wasn’t mad about it. How could I be when his name was the one written all over my heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 🥰 
> 
> (The quotes were from 'Moving Through Parallel Worlds To Achieve Your Dreams' by Kevin Michel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! and just to mention that this will be an alternating so the next chapter will be from Robbe's pov
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10


End file.
